Plato de Lentejas
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Nunca una comida pudo ser lo más decisivo entre una relación. Inspirado en el corto 'Expres' de Daniel Sanchez Arévalo. Handa x Max.


**Plato de Lentejas**

**(Handa x Max)**

(Casa de Handa Shinichi, 11:20 PM)

No podía creerlo… Handa Shinichi estaba con una carta que había encontrado en un descuido en la casa de su amigo Matsuno. La sostenía… y sus ojos no podían creer lo que esa carta decía… se sentía… con ganas de llorar… se sentía traicionado tal vez.

La actitud de Handa contrastaba con lo ordenado y tranquilo que parecía su habitación… una habitación de un chico normal, con una afición al fútbol… pero al final, la habitación de un chico normal… que temblaba por la carta que había conseguido.

Fue gracioso pensar como la consiguió. Le pidió a Matsuno que vaya por unas bebidas y se metió al bolsillo ese sobre que tenía indicado el remitente y destinatario:

"_Para: Max-kun, de… Kageno Jin"_

No le gustaba que otra persona que no sea él usase el apodo de Max-kun… para todos los demás… ese chico de gorro de gato se llamaría simplemente Matsuno Kuusuke. Sólo él podía llamarlo Max-kun… el apodo que él mismo le dio.

Y pensar que ese chico… el que dijo que era una sombra, estaba ahora intercambiando cartas con Matsuno… era algo que su mente no lograba comprender. Tomó la carta y la abrió… estaba dispuesto a saber que cosa era la que había cambiado tanto ese chico… sombrío.

Los ojos de Handa se abrieron como platos al leer lo que decía esa carta:

"_Max-kun,_

_Ya no soy una sombra… al fin tengo identidad… quiero decir… que eso se lo debo en gran medida gracias a ti… desde que te conocí… siento una especie de felicidad… una luz dentro de mi vida… quiero que todos lo sepan… y tu también, porque no lo sabes aún… Max-kun, tú me gustas._

_Sé que debe sonar raro que yo diga algo así… somos muchachos… pero no sé porque siento algo cuando estoy contigo… es un sentimiento muy agradable… y me hace querer estar siempre a tu lado, Max-kun._

_Es la primera vez que salgo a la luz, por eso no sé que decir… pero… dame la oportunidad de ser felices los dos… y gracias por hacerme salir de la oscuridad._

_Kageno Jin" _

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'The Lonely' de Christina Perry)

Handa arrugó la carta y la tiró para un lado, y luego se tiró boca abajo a su cama. Estaba llorando… sentía los ojos empañados mientras golpeaba su almohada y colchón con fuerza.

- ¡Idiota, Max idiota…! ¿No te das cuenta que yo…?

"_**02 Am… ¿Dónde puedo empezar? Llorando sin cesar… una vez más"**_

"_**El quieto sonido de la soledad… me sigue hasta el dormir"**_

No pudo seguir, y sólo se puso a llorar mientras hundía su cabeza en su colchón y abrazaba su almohada mientras intentaba tragarse esos suspiros amargos que le hacía tener esa carta que había acabado de leer.

- Idiota… idiota… nunca lo entenderás…

"_**Soy el fantasma de una chica que quiso ser más…"**_

"_**Sólo soy la sombra de una chica que solía conocer bien…"**_

Handa se levantó de su cama… y aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos, no podía empezar a llorar para contentar su pobre corazón… porque… dormían todos en su casa… y que su hijo único empezase a llorar de forma muy sonora llamaría a todas las alarmas.

Y aunque quisiera decir que le dolía su corazón por un amor que no se atrevía a confesar… no podía decir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo… no ante su familia, que jamás aceptaría algo así. Incluso podrían correrlo de su casa por eso…

Handa buscó en un armario un folder que tenía… y encontró un dibujo hecho por Matsuno para él. La fecha en la firma nos hacía entrever que era un dibujo de hace ya muchos años… y sus trazos igual… eran dibujos muy infantiles de esos dos cogiendo un balón de fútbol y con una leyenda:

"_Handa y Matsu… rumbo a una técnica Hissatsu juntos…"_

Nunca imaginó que a pesar de que pasaran tantos años, no hubieran podido cumplir esa promesa. Y eso que habían sido los mejores amigos desde siempre… todos los juegos que habían jugado juntos… pero ni aun así… ni habían perfeccionado una técnica juntos… ni Handa había sido sincero con sus sentimientos…

Era gracioso que Kageno se haya adelantado… un tipo que vivía siempre en las sombras… pero que ahora había desplazado al propio Handa a las mismas…

"_**Bailando lentamente en una solitaria habitación…"**_

_**¿Podrá la soledad llenar el vacío que me dejaste tú?"**_

"_**Me cantaré a mi mismo un arrullo sin final… y te irás para que la soledad… entre una vez más…"**_

Handa empezó a girar como un trompo en su habitación, como queriendo olvidar ese dolor que le daba ver ese dibujo y las promesas que alguna vez se hiciera con su amigo.

El chico se tiró a su cama y se abrazó de su almohada mientras lloraba en silencio, enterrando su rostro en el colchón y sus frazadas…

- Max-kun… no me atrevo a decírtelo… sniffff… Max-kun… ¿Porqué no te das cuenta? No quiero… dejar de ser tu amigo… pero… ya me cansé… de que seamos solo amigos…

Entre sus llantos… un sonido de su estómago interrumpió sus sentimientos. Supo que no había comido desde entonces… y necesitaba energías si quería poder seguir un día más… pero ahora él como el chico condenado a las sombras.

"_**Con miedo por no poder entrar… ese dolor de una noche sin amor…"**_

"_**Por esa soledad que se quedará en mí… y me arrullará hasta poder dormir…"**_

Se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas… y decidió caminar hacia la cocina, mientras buscaba una olla y abría el cajón de las legumbres en su casa… y sacó una bolsa de lentejas.

Era curioso que las lentejas se vieran negras… como recordándole ese chico que había salido de las sombras… el sonido del agua llenado la olla con las lentejas… le hacía pensar varias cosas a Handa… entre ellas… lo que quería llorar y no podía.

Encendió el fuego y la olla empezó a calentarse…

'_Dicen que si tiras a una rana a una olla hirviendo ella salta… pero si la metes en agua tibia y empiezas a subir la temperatura… ya no podrá escapar'_

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír la música)

- Dicen que las lentejas tienen mucho hierro… - dijo Handa en voz baja.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaba… 'hierro' para forjar su alma… para resistir el golpe que era Kageno Jin en la relación que alguna vez pensó para él y Max… para soportar que pronto perdiera al chico del gorro que tanto quería en secreto…

'_Dicen que Esaú le vendió a Jacob su primogenitura por un plato de lentejas…'_

Pronto, Handa estaba comiendo algo de las lentejas calientes en un plato que había sacado. Comía despacio para no quemarse… y soplaba mientras pensaba en si había una manera de evitar que perdiera a Max… no… no lo iba a permitir... jamás permitiría que le quitaran a Max.

Una idea cruzó su mente… y mientras comía… iba mirando como el humo de las lentejas calientes iba desapareciendo al mirar la cuchara y soplándola…

- Tal vez… sólo con un soplido… tu sombra desapareciera…

(Casa de Kageno Jin, 11:22 AM)

Un muchacho estaba usando un alicate para fijar una especie de tuerca en la madera que soportaba la puerta de la cocina de su casa. Era un chico de poco pelo… y de color castaño además… que sólo seguía girando esa tuerca sin decir una palabra.

- ¡Handa! ¿Sigues en eso?

- Esto… Jin… yo… - dijo escondiendo el alicate en su espalda – Yo sólo estaba… fijando este… dispositivo de seguridad…

- Pero si sólo es una argolla… ¿Qué dispositivo es ese?

- Es… - Handa metió mano a su bolsillo - ¡Un candado!

- ¿Un candando?

- Jejeje... te veo muy hablador hoy Jin…

- Es que… hay algo que…

Handa entendió a que se refería Kageno y decidió cortarlo para no oírlo… le dolía tan solo eso…

- ¡Bueno! Como sea… este candado, va entre las dos argollas que he puesto y de ese modo cierra la puerta de tu cocina con total seguridad…

- Ooooh… Handa-kun… ¿Y eso porqué?

- ¿No viste las noticias? Unos ladrones se metieron a una casa y la desvalijaron, porque no bloquearon la cocina…

- ¡Terrible! – dijo Jin sorprendido – De noche… todo es una sombra…

- Pero ya está… - dijo Handa colocando el candado – Ahora ya nadie podrá meterse…

- Gracias Handa… ¡Gracias! – le dijo Kageno feliz.

Handa se dio cuenta que Kageno había cambiado mucho… es decir… tal vez… Max… le hubiese correspondido de alguna forma. Y supo… que tenía que encargarse… que tenía que "vender" algo tan importante para él… con tal de conservar a Max.

- Hey Jin… ¿No tienes una olla a presión?

- ¿Eehh? ¿Y eso para que, Handa?

- Es que quiero prepararte algo… - dijo el castaño.

- Oooh… que será… ¿Qué será…?

- Pues… son lentejas…

- ¡Yum! El plato preferido de Matsuno… ¡Lo llamaré!

- ¡No hace…!

Kageno ya había sacado su celular… y marcado a Matsuno. En eso Handa decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder…

- Yo iré sacando la olla… - dijo Handa – Tu ve preparándolo todo… ¡Prepara la mesa!

Apenas Kageno salió de ahí, Handa retiró el candado, y entró a la cocina… buscó una olla a presión, hecho las lentejas y sacando de su bolsillo una especie de agujetas… las echó en la olla también, luego pasó a llenarla de agua del fregadero.

- Max-kun no será de nadie más que mío… porque… somos amigos… más que amigos…

Apenas acabó de llenarla, la puso a calentar y la cerró, pero en lugar de dejar medio abierta la pipeta de la presión, la cerró por completo… para que no escape nada de vapor de la olla.

- ¡Handaaaa! ¡Ya está todo! La mesa está puesta…

- Pues debes venir a vigilar la cacerola… - le dijo Handa – Pronto, pronto…

Cuando Kageno venía hacia la cocina, él y Handa cruzaron miradas… y entonces…

- ¿Dime… sabes como hervir una rana en una olla?

- ¿Ehh? ¿Han…da…?

- Es fácil… - le respondió el otro – No la hierves de golpe… porque escapa… sino en agua tibia… le haces creer que estará bien…

- Handa… me das… miedo…

- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Sólo bromeaba! Imitaba tu forma de ser…

- ¡No tiene gracia, tonto!

- ¡Jajajajaa!

- Iré a ver la cacerola…

Una vez que Kageno entró… Handa se quedó esperando el momento propicio. En su bolsillo tenía el candado… era sólo esperar el momento para activar la trampa…

- Eeeh… ¿Cuanto crees que tardará Max?

- Bueno… él se demora unos 15 – 20 minutos… - dijo Kageno.

- Ooohh… es algo demorón… ¿A que sí?

En ese momento, empezó a silbar la olla a presión. Handa supo que tenía que hacerlo en ese momento… y sacando una canica de su bolsillo, la tiró hacia la cocina.

- ¡Uuuy! ¡Recógela, por favor…!

- Claro, Handa… esto… ¿Qué le pasa al pito… está atascado no?

Handa no respondía… solo esperaba que el tipo se volteara.

- ¿Handa… me oyes…?

En ese momento, Kageno volteó… y en ese descuido, Handa cerró con fuerza la puerta y colocó el candado en las argollas… lo tenía totalmente atrapado en su trampa.

- ¡Eeehh! ¿Es una broma, verdad Handa? ¡Abre esa puerta! ¡Abre esa puerta!

El pitido de esa olla seguía en aumento… era cada vez más agudo…

- ¡Que tiro la puerta abajo! ¡Abre la condenada puerta! ¡Ábrela… Handaaaaa!

Handa seguía sin responder… pero con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro… era una mirada… enfermiza… pero comprensible… no dejaría que nadie le quite a su amado Max.

- Eeeh… huele a quemado… a mi no me gusta la lenteja quemada… ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Que la tiro abajo la puerta! ¡Handa…! ¡Handaaaaaaa!

En ese momento, el castaño respondió…

- Si vives en las sombras… no puedes intentar mezclarte en la luz… ¿Cuál es el negocio de la luz para unirse con las tinieblas? ¿Eh? Kage… no… Jin… [Kage = sombra]

- ¡Handaaaaaa! ¡Handaaaaaaaaaa!

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo… la voz de Kageno cesó de inmediato, mientras se oía todo tipo de fragmentos de metal caer por la cocina y golpear esa puerta de madera, mientras que se oía el sonido de algo pesado caer contra el suelo. Se siguieron oyendo los rebotes de las piezas de metal… como si la olla hubiese explotado… arrasando con todo… como lo que era el plan de Handa desde un comienzo… y un olor a lentejas quemadas llenó el ambiente… el olor de una sombra disipada… para la eternidad…

Handa sonrió al ver eso, tomó su móvil y marcó a Max dejándole un mensaje de texto:

"_Max-kun… Kageno llamó… cancela la comida… porque misteriosamente… sus lentejas se quemaron… pero puedes venirte a merendar a mi casa.- Handa-kun"_

Nunca se sintió mas satisfecho por el olor de una comida quemada…

* * *

(**Nota del Autor:** Uuufff… y así se acaba este perturbador relato, inspirado en el corto 'Expres' de Daniel Sanchez Arévalo. Recomiendo encarecidamente que lo vean. Gracias a todos por leer y su feedback.)


End file.
